Along for the Ride
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: When Namine moves to a new school, she meets a boy named Roxas who turns her world upside down. RokuNami. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! This is a short introduction to my new storyyy! I know what you're thinking: "What the HELL are you doing!? You have too many stories already!" Look. I'm addicted to ideas okay? I'M SORRY. I HAVE TOO MANY PLOT BUNNIES. (there's another new story coming by the way. ahahaha. oops.) This is really short but I couldn't bring myself to add to the ending scene for this. So I'll just keep it like this and continue on in the next chapter._

_Yup. I'm really doing this._

_**Disclaimer: If I owned KH I would have somehow gotten it into Wreck-It Ralph. Even though it's a console game. **  
_

_-Ash_

**_EDIT: I combined Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. So now Chapter 2 is a new chapter._**

* * *

"We're moving!? You're kidding me!" I screeched as my parents broke the news.

They shook their heads, "No. We're going. Your father found a job that will pay better. We should leave soon." My mother said.

"But I don't want to move! All my friends are here!"

My father smiled, "You're great at making friends, Namine. I'm sure it'll be a synch."

I sighed, "If you say so."

* * *

I strutted to the front of the school, staring awkwardly at the people around. We just stood outside until it was time to go inside? Everyone was standing in a group and talking to their friends. What was I supposed to do? I was the new kid; no one would want to talk to me. I glanced around until my eyes fells upon a boy sitting alone on a bench.

He sat there with his nose in a book. His hair was blond, spiked, and swooped to one side. The guy was unbelievably cute, no, he was gorgeous. But if he was so handsome, why was he alone? My friends at my old school told me how cute and adorable I was but I was a book worm, or 'nerd' as I was labeled. Maybe it was the same situation.

I sucked in a breath and gulped. Now or never. I made my way over to the boy and silently stood in front of him a moment before speaking, "Hi, can I sit with you?"

He gazed up at me, stunned that I was speaking to him. The way he stared made me feel like I was growing a second head. He used his arms to drag his body closer to the other side of the bench, "Yeah sure."

That was slightly odd. Why didn't he just stand up and move over some? Or just scoot?

"Thank you, I'm Namine by the way." I smiled and held out my hand.

"I'm Roxas. Roxas Strife." He replied as he shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you. It's good to see a friendly face on your first day of a new school." I said to him.

Roxas grinned. God, his smile is breathtaking. "Actually, here cliques are big. You have popular kids and all that crap. But then there are people like me who could care less."

I nodded, "Yeah, I was in one at my old school. It made me miserable. I never could talk to any of my old friends because they were in a different group than me. They were all popular, and I wasn't."

"Well, now it won't matter. You can talk to them anytime you want now. Considering you're in Twilight Town High now."

"Yup. So you don't mind me hanging out with you, do you? You seem to like books, that's already something we have in common."

"Yeah sure, just don't be weirded out when people stare at you for being with me."

"Why do you say that?"

Suddenly the bell rang, and what happened next was something I didn't expect. Roxas slid over to the bush that was next to the bench. He grabbed something that was slightly folded and began pulling it out. It was then I realized it was a fold out wheel chair that the schools provide sometimes. Roxas somehow scooted over and managed to seat himself in it.

My eyes widened, I had to force my mouth closed so that it would not fall agape.

Roxas merely smiled, "See you around, Namine."

The boy pushed the wheels on the concrete away from me. As soon as he was out of sight, I stood and began walking towards my first class.

What just happened?

* * *

Roxas was in my first period class, I suddenly felt guilt from earlier eating at me, but I don't understand why! I was nice to him, and he was nice back! He's a cute guy and he's sweet too! That's all that should matter, that stupid wheel chair means nothing.

I sat down in the desk to the left of him; I glanced to him and gave him a smile. He seemed a bit stunned, but grinned back anyway. I can only imagine how many times he has had a meeting like that and then no one talks to him afterwards. I do want to apologize, even though I don't know what I want to apologize for.

Suddenly, the teacher welcomed me, "Class, this is Namine Evans, she will be joining us the rest of the school year from Destiny Islands."

A girl to my right with red hair stared at me in awe, "You moved from Destiny Islands? That place is so cool! I used to live there when I was little."

I smiled at her awkwardly, "Um, that's great. I wonder if we've ever met before."

She held out her hand, "I'm Kairi, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, um, Kairi."

Kairi's eyes shined brightly, "So would you like to come out with some of me and my friends later."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Roxas stiffen with a grunt. I merely shook my head, "Sorry, I already said I'd hang out with Roxas today. He was the first person I met here and he was real nice so I said I'd like to be friends. Of course, I'd love to be friends with you too."

"Oh, well, actually Roxas isn't really… well um."

That's when I met the little brown haired hag, Selphie. She spun her bitchy head around and stepped in, "Roxas isn't one of us. He's different, have you seen how he gets around? By a wheel chair!"

I felt a pang in my heart, "So what? He's still a person with feelings? Don't you have those? Or are you too selfish to notice?"

"What did you just say to me? That's not a good way to hit off your first day, blondie. I can destroy you. Plus, you're already committing social suicide by hanging out with that freak anyway." Selphie huffed.

"That's enough, Selphie!" The teacher bellowed.

I turned to Roxas with apologetic eyes and he merely shook his head and mouthed a "thank you".

* * *

"Why is she such a bitch? Kairi doesn't seem that mean. How could she be friends with such a bitch? Do they always say mean things to you like that? Who does that? I mean really I can't fathom the fact that someone could treat another person like that. I mean we're in the 21st century for Jesus's sake. It's rude and obnoxious an-"

"Namine."

I spun my head towards Roxas who was wheeling beside me, "What?"

"It's okay. Kairi isn't mean to me because she is dating my brother. Selphie has always hated me and has just gotten a lot of other people to hate me too. Since I became like this, she's taken the opportunity to put me down at my weakest."

I paused and he stopped beside me, "You mean… you weren't always like this?"

Roxas merely smirked, "I've got a lot of explaining I need to do if you and I will be friends. How about this, you and I at lunch outside, okay?"

I nodded slowly, "Okay…"

He grinned and gave a small salute, before rolling away in his wheel chair to his next class. I really like Roxas, he's a cool guy. I really do want him to be my friend.

I sat next to Roxas at the lunch table, admiring how much he could just ignore the glares and stares of the others around us. I felt like a bug under a microscope. I didn't know how to even start the conversation about this, so I did my best, "So if you weren't always like this… how did you… um…"

"It was a skateboarding accident."

My eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah, I was junior skateboard champion for four years in a row. Everyone here had high hopes that I'd go pro someday, and I actually had that planned in my future. But the last competition before I'd set a record of five year wins in a row, I got cocky and misjudged the height I was at. I thought I was higher but I wasn't. I went to do one of my tricks and fell off my board. I fell through the air, and my back landed straight where the dip met the top of the ramp. I slid down it slowly and agonizingly. I just remember screaming voices and my brothers running over to me before my parents got there. That was my first competition they came to because they wanted to see me set the record. But there was no record… only a paralyzed Roxas Strife. I broke my back in a bunch of different places, at first my whole body was paralyzed, but eventually I got the rest of my feeling back."

I let every word soak into my heart like a sponge, this poor boy. Of all the luck, it had to be his.

"The reason no one likes me… is because back then I was such an asshole. So full of myself and I regret each day. I didn't realize what I had until it was gone. I treated everyone like shit, and they all hold a grudge. I even had a girlfriend who was so nice but I made her feel like scum, and no one should do that… After the accident, some people were actually _glad_ about what happened to me. Maybe I deserved it."

I spoke up, "No one deserves to become paralyzed. But, I wasn't here then. I have no grudge to hold. I didn't know that Roxas, I know the Roxas I've just met. And I've only known him for a day, but I think he's a pretty sweet guy in a wheel chair. And any girl, who let you get away from her, is a fool."

Roxas truly let himself smile, for the first time I've seen today.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's a new chapter! Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Do we really need to go over this?_

_-Ash_

* * *

Chapter 2

Roxas wheeled around next to me as we headed towards the basketball courts. That's where we were going for P.E. today. Joy. Everyone headed to a court and the only one left empty was an old, raggedy one where the net barely hung on the post. Roxas picked up a basketball and set it in his lap, "Can you throw?"

"I can try?" I replied with a shrug.

He chuckled and tossed the basketball up towards the goal. _Swoosh!_ It made it right in. My jaw dropped and I stared at him, "I thought skateboarding was your talent."

Roxas grinned, "Maybe I have more than one. Give it a shot." He tossed the ball to me and I barely caught it. I was not very coordinated… _at all._

I got as close as I could to the post and threw the ball upward. I missed completely; it banged against the back board and flew back towards the fencing behind us. Other students jumped at the sound and spun towards the noise. I heard a few giggles. They were laughing at me! I threw my hands to my face in embarrassment, "Ugh, I'm no good at this at all."

I heard Roxas chuckle. He rolled over to the ball and picked it up before coming back over to me. He smiled, "It just takes practice." I peeked through my fingers as the blond threw the ball up and it went right through the net once again.

I gapped at him, "_How_ do you do _that_?"

"Do you want to me to teach you?" He asked.

I shifted awkwardly before slightly lifting a brow at him, "Can you?"

Roxas grinned, "Just because I'm in a chair doesn't mean I can't help. I've been making more shots than you, right?"

"Hey!"

He snorted, "I'm kidding, Namine. But I can really help if you want me to."

I nodded, "Okay…"

He used his hand to beckon me towards him, "Come here. I'll show you what to do with your arms."

I trotted over to him and stood beside him. He was trying to show me how to put my arms, but I was just not getting the concept at all. I was so confused. I sighed, "I'm no good at this, Roxas."

He blew out a huff before his eyebrows shot up, "Here, I got an idea." The blond boy yanked my waist and I let out a squeak as he pulled me into his lap on the chair. I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks. "Okay, now move your arms this way." Roxas moved my hands and arms into place on the ball. "Alright, now bend your elbows slightly."

I did as I was told but then I started hearing the hushed giggles again. I glanced over to see Selphie and her group of bitches staring at us. I spun my head and looked down at the boy beneath me, "Roxas, they're all staring at us." I whispered.

His voice was just as low as mine, "Let them." Roxas placed his hands on top of mine and then murmured into my ear, "Now throw." I flicked my wrist as instructed and the ball soared up and into the net. The girls' hushed giggles and whisperes suddenly stopped. My mouth dropped once more from my surprise.

I turned back to Roxas, "I did it! Oh my God! I _did_ it!"

The boy flashed a smile, "Yes you did."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thank you, Roxas! You're awesome."

"It's no big deal." He replied, shifting around in his chair.

That was when I realized… I was still sitting on him! Crap! I shot up from his chair, "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I squeaked.

Roxas just shook his head, "I'm paralyzed, Namine. I couldn't feel you sitting there. My legs are basically numb."

I nodded, "Right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" I paused when I heard him cackle. Was he laughing at me?! I puffed my cheeks out at him, "What's so funny!"

"You're freaking out over nothing. It's no big deal, Namine."

I hung my shoulders, "You're right. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It's getting old."

* * *

It had been two weeks now. I was starting to actually like it here, even if Roxas was really my only friend. I didn't exactly mind it. Roxas and I sat at an empty lunch room table. It was in the back of the cafeteria. It was basically a ghost town back in that area.

"I don't understand it. You're like a twig but all I ever see you do is eat." He joked.

I covered my mouth, "Shut up, that's not true."

"Majority of the time I am around you, you are eating."

"What about you?" I retorted gesturing to his tray.

"What about me?" He asked with a laugh.

I giggled, "You eat all the time too! You can't act like I'm the pig here!"

"I am not! I-"

"Don't lie, Roxas."

We both jumped at the voice and I turned around to see the brunette boy from a few of my classes. His name was… Sora I think?

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I'm not lying. And could you say 'hi' like I normal person, please?"

Sora grinned, "Okay. Hi, Roxas. Stop lying about how much food you eat." He boy plopped down next to Roxas like it was no big deal. He turned to me, "He's a huge pig. When he's at home he would eat the entire refrigerator if he could."

Roxas snorted, "Namine, this is my brother, Sora. He's the one that's dating Kairi."

I nodded, "That makes sense. It's nice to meet you Sora. Are you two twins? I mean, you're in the same grade."

Sora shook his head, "Nope. I was held back in third grade because my attention span wasn't long enough to pay attention in fourth grade classes."

I glanced back at Roxas, "So… you're younger?"

The blond nodded, "I'm the youngest of four boys."

I gaped at him, "I'm so sorry. I can barely handle my own brother."

"You have a brother? I wouldn't have expected that. You're so awful at sports." Roxas teased.

I scrunched up my nose and threw a grape at him, "Shut up. Yes, I have a brother. He lives back at Destiny Islands though. He's in college there."

Sora nodded, "Oh, so he's a lot older than you."

"You wouldn't really know. Demyx is quite the handful."

Roxas leaned onto his hand, "So he's not very mature."

"At all. It's awful! It's like dealing with an eight year old!" I exclaimed while taking another bite of my lunch.

"I can relate." Roxas grumbled.

Sora tilted his head, "What do you mean Roxas? Ven and Vantias are pretty mature. I don't see why you –oh you mean me, don't you?"

The blond nodded slowly, "Yes Sora. That meant you."

* * *

Roxas rolled his wheel chair next to me as we approached the gate to my house. I turned to him, "Thanks for walking me- er."

"You walked and I rolled. Same difference." He said with a shrug.

I smiled, "You're really good hearted about this, Roxas. Especially with all you're put through."

He gave a half smile, "I already told you I feel like I deserve it. But you know what? Instead of wallowing in my pity, how about you and I go do something tomorrow? It's Saturday after all. No need to sit around."

"Okay, where do you have in mind?"

"You'll see."


End file.
